Yeah, She's A Daddy's Girl
by BlackWingedAngel1991
Summary: COMPLETE! This is a story of a girl who finds out her dad is The Undertaker afater a series of events and the rest of her teen years with him. Please Review. I know summery stinks. M for mild violencerapestrong language.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: This is my story. I posted it once before but that was a mess up. I do not own any of the WWE Superstars they are property of themselves and Vince McMahon I wish I did own a few of them. -. I also do not own any rockstars or TV stars in this story. I only own Anya, Carlos, Anya's Aunt and Uncle and any friends of Anya that are not stars. This is only for fun please don't sue. Anything important like translations will be in parenthises. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: A Little Introduction

Hi! Before I tell you my story, maybe I should tell you who I am. My name is Anya Marie Burgus. I am 16 going to be 17 on March 24, the same day as my father. My last name is my mother's. I never knew who my father was. I was told that my naturally wavy hair comes from him and I'm strong like him. I live with my aunt Lisa, her husband John and my baby brother, Carlos, who is 2. My mom died giving birth to him and my step-dad didn't want us. So now I live with her. I have medium brown hair (a combination of both parents), grey eyes from my mom. I'm 5'7", and fit for my age. I grew up in Texas but moved to Wisconsin to live with my aunt. I get straight A's with scholars, I'm a Junior and Valedictorian of my class, I'm in the Drama club, Choir, Soccer, Swimming, and Wrestling teams. I've won academic events and have a shit load of trophies from each sport. I'm popular but I know who my real friends are, I'm not like the others, I'm gothic and I listen to all types of rock and some country. My best-friends are Liz, Candy, and Rick. I've known Liz and Candy since I came to Wisconsin and I've known Rick since last year. I always straighten my hair and barley wear make-up and when I do it's heavy. And now my story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: This is my story. I posted it once before but that was a mess up. I do not own any of the WWE Superstars they are property of themselves and Vince McMahon I wish I did own a few of them. -. I also do not own any rockstars or TV stars in this story. I only own Anya, Carlos, Anya's Aunt and Uncle and any friends of Anya that are not stars. This is only for fun please don't sue. Anything important like translations will be in parenthises. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Anything but an average day

December 30, 2006

well today wasn't exactly the best day. It started when I dropped Carlos off at daycare and I went to school. Liz, Candy, and I joked around like normal and everything was fine. Until fifth period arrived. I was called to the office and told I can go home but I had to pick up my brother. So I left and got my brother and when I arrived home I saw a man in a black suit waiting at my door. I got out and got my brother out of the car and approached him. "Excuse me, may I help you?" "Yes, are you Miss Burgus?" "Uhh...yes." "I'm sorry to inform you that your aunt and uncle were killed by a drunk driver. As stated in your Aunt's will you are to live with your father. I am already aware that you do not know him. His name is Mark Calaway. He is married to Sara Calaway and has two girls Gracie and Chasey. Here his address, Miss Calaway has already been contacted so she knows the whole situation pack what is necessary and you have to leave tonight." "Okay, thank you." He handed me the sheet of paper and I went inside packed, and called my friends and told them I was off to live in Texas. Three days later I arrived in Texas at the address and got my brother out of the car and some of our stuff. I proceeded to the door. It was a decent sized house. I rang the door bell and a lady in her late thirties, early forties answered the door. "Hello, my I help you?" "Umm, I'm Anya and this is Carlos." "Ohh, come in and you can put Carlos in the girls playpen, and lets get all your stuff to your room." I set Carlos down and Mrs. Calaway came and helped me bring in all my stuff and we told each other about each other as she helped me unpack. "So, you're a straight A student, on academic teams, you were the Valedictorian of your junior class, you were in drama club, and on the soccer, swimming, and wrestling teams? Wow that's a lot for a sixteen year old." "That's nothing compared to being a mother of two." "It's easy. Oh before I forget. Mark is away on business but will be home tomorrow when you get home from school. He doesn't know yet and when he see's Carlos, I'll tell him I'm babysitting him until you get home and then we'll tell him. So how good are you at wrestling?" "Pretty good out of the 40 matches I was in so far this year I've only lost 2." "Wow." "Thanks for everything Mrs. Calaway." "You're welcome but please call me mom or Sara." After some more talking and super, I put Carlos down to bed and went to bed myself. The next day I went to school and joined all the teams and studied. When I came home from school I walked into the house and into the kitchen for some water. "Sara, I'm ba-" I stopped mid word because who I saw there made me stare in disbelief. I saw none other then the Undertaker in the kitchen with Sara. "Ooh, Anya this is Mark, and Mark this is your daughter and Carlos is our step-son." "What?" "Well Mr. Calaway, I was born in 1990 and my mother was Jennive. She never told me who my father was but my Aunt Lisa knew and the reason why you didn't know she was pregnant was because since your career was kicking off she didn't want us to be a hassle so she left." "Holy shit. That's why she left. How is she?" "She died after giving birth to Carlos and his dad didn't want us so, we lived with my Aunt and Uncle but they died four days ago, and Carlos has no more living relatives and you're the last one that is still here." "Oh I'm sorry what you had to go though. I'll take care of you both along with Sara." "Anya?" asked Sara, "did you make the wrestling team?" "Yup they said I could bring potential to the school's team." "So you're into wrestling? What are your stats?" "Yes sir, Mr. Calaway. So far this year I've played 40 games and only lost 2." "Impressive. Call me Mark, Dad, or Taker. None of this sir crap."


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: This is my story. I posted it once before but that was a mess up. I do not own any of the WWE Superstars they are property of themselves and Vince McMahon I wish I did own a few of them. -. I also do not own any rockstars or TV stars in this story. I only own Anya, Carlos, Anya's Aunt and Uncle and any friends of Anya that are not stars. This is only for fun please don't sue. Anything important like translations will be in parenthises. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: A timeline of my life

Well now that is the start of my story. If I were to continue writing as I am I would never get to the present day. So here is the time line of events that occurred in my life until now.

January 8, 2007- Carlos started pre-school on his third birthday.

January 20, 2007- Candy and Liz were in a car accident. They lived and they were fine.

January 23, 2007- Rick and I celebrated our two year anniversary together. (A/n: she's still a virgin. That will play a role later in the story.)

January 30, 2007- Candy died of cancer and Liz was raped and right after she told me, she committed suicide.

February 2 2007- I got wasted for the first time and was caught.

February 14, 2007- After talking to Rick I tried to hang myself by making a noose and slinging it over the shower rod. Right when I was about to hang myself Mark came in and stopped me. That's the day I saw him almost in tears, that's the day that would leave me with nightmares, and yet that's the day I started calling Mark, Dad.

March 17 Carlos heard Dad say "Fuck" and repeated it.

March 24, 2007- My 17th birthday and Dad's 42nd birthday. Also the day my Aunt's gift that was on hold for a couple months came, a 1965 Ford Mustang. Ha, dad saw irony in that one.

I set the school record of most wins on the wrestling team.

April 25, 2007- Candy and Liz's 17th birthdays R.I.P.

May 25, 2007- I started training like a pro with my dad.

June 3, 2007- I get to spend three weeks with Rick. He came in today.

June 17, 2007- Now that we're all caught up. My story really begins.

Rick and I were sitting in my room watching TV and we were coddled up against each other. When all of a sudden he leans over and kisses my lips. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to let him in. Soon enough before I could even protest my clothes were on the floor except for my bra and panties, along with his wife-beater and pants. He was about to take off his boxers before I stopped him. "No. I'm not ready." "Whatever." He through off his boxers and my bra. When he went for my panties I stopped him. "NO STOP!" "SHUT UP!" He covered my mouth with one hand and ripped my underwear off with the other.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: This is my story. I posted it once before but that was a mess up. I do not own any of the WWE Superstars they are property of themselves and Vince McMahon I wish I did own a few of them. -. I also do not own any rockstars or TV stars in this story. I only own Anya, Carlos, Anya's Aunt and Uncle and any friends of Anya that are not stars. This is only for fun please don't sue. Anything important like translations will be in parenthises. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Right as my panties hit the ground I bit his hand and started to wriggle around trying to escape he only slapped my face and entered me. I was crying out in pain trying to get him to stop but he only kept thrusting deeper and harder, as I screamed for him to stop.

Mark's POV

Sara and I were at the store with the kids and Anya was with Rick. Anya is like my clone. I'm happy she's here. Sara finds her a relief because she helps out around the house after school. I'm going back on a Smackdown tour again and well I'm gonna ask her to come with. "Do you think she'll wanna go? I mean she feels as if Carlos is all she has left." "Sara wrestling is one of her passions. I mean sure I can't get her signed this summer but everything's already been cleared with Vince." I stated as we stepped into the house. I felt as if something bad was happening. As I went upstairs to check on Anya I heard her scream, so I took off running. When I got to her room and saw the vile site of this person on top of my baby-girl while she was screaming and crying. I ran over to him as he dismounted my daughter and flung him into the wall. I punched him a few times and called the cops. I turned around to see if Anya was alright and saw Sara holding a cover around her trying to calm her. I went over to my baby and wrapped my arms around her, "Shh, everything's gonna be alright, I got you nothing's gonna get you." She sniffed and Sara took her again I grabbed Rick by the collar and left the room when I got to the bottom step I through him to the floor and the cops came in. They arrested him and the paramedics went to her room.

Anya's POV

As dad drug Rick out I cried on Mom's shoulder. "Come on let's get you dressed." I nodded slowly and pulled on all my clothes. "He stole it from me. The one thing that was truly mine." "Oh, honey come here." She embraced me as two men wearing hospital uniforms came into my room to take me to the hospital. Dad came with me in the ambulance. The cop questioned me on the way there and as I told him my story he made faces of complete discuss. As I finished my story I was crying again and Dad embraced me and told me it would be alright. When I got to the hospital room they kept me there and gave me the morning after pill so I wouldn't get pregnant. Dad stayed the night with me. "Honey, maybe you should get away, you wanna come with me on the wrestling tour in a week?" "Yeah, I need to get away." He kissed my forehead. As he did this I heard some one say "This would be a Kodak moment if it wasn't this serious," but I was too tired to see who it was. I decided to let sleep over take me.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: This is my story. I posted it once before but that was a mess up. I do not own any of the WWE Superstars they are property of themselves and Vince McMahon I wish I did own a few of them. -. I also do not own any rockstars or TV stars in this story. I only own Anya, Carlos, Anya's Aunt and Uncle and any friends of Anya that are not stars. This is only for fun please don't sue. Anything important like translations will be in parenthises. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Well the next day we got home from the hospital and I had to pack because I'm leaving earlier to meet Mr. McMahon and set-up a summer contract. Little does everyone know if all goes according to plan I will make the tables turn just a little. After I finished packing normal clothes and clothes I will come out with I started to pack a wrestling bag. It contained sweats, baggy tee-shirts, and wrestling boots that Dad gave me for my birthday. I actually made him a drawn picture of him choke-slamming Edge in the center of the ring. I forgot to mention earlier I am also an artist; I sing and play several instruments. After I finished packing all my stuff I went down stairs to the dinning room for diner. After I ate I said my goodnights and picked Carlos up and put him to sleep. The problem is he won't go to sleep unless I sing him "Prelude 12/31" by A.F.I. weird I know. I kissed his head and went to sleep myself.

Dream

I'm sitting in my room reading when Rick lunges at me out of nowhere and starts beating me up and rapes me. After that it fades to where I'm sitting alone but this time I'm dead hanging from my ceiling fan.

End of dream

I was shaken awake by my Dad seconds later. "Honey what's wrong? You were screaming bloody murder." I was relived to see him. I buried my head into his shoulder and cried myself back to sleep. The next morning I was awaken by my alarm going off and I stepped on something and it went "Oomph". I jumped back and looked down and saw my dad there. "Sorry."

Marks POV

I was sleeping peacefully waiting for the next day. I was awakened from my dreams of flowers, butterflies, and unicorns (A/n: LOL JK; I'm sorry I had to add that. I know I'm evil sue me!) by a harsh scream coming from my daughter's room. I walked quickly to her room and opened her door. There she was screaming, kicking, and crying. I ran to her and woke her up. "Honey what's wrong? You were screaming bloody murder." She buried her head into my shoulder and cried herself back to sleep. I felt obligated to stay with her just incase, so I grabbed a few pillows and blankets and made myself a makeshift bed on the floor. In the morning I was awaken by someone stepping hard on my stomach. "Sorry." "It's okay. You didn't know I was down here."

Anya's POV

After that scenario we got ready and said our tearful goodbyes and left to the airport to go to LA to meet up with Mr. McMahon. The plain ride was long and uneventful. When we arrived at the main headquarters Dad grabbed his things and I grabbed mine. I was dragging about three feet behind and thinking when I ran into someone. "Oh sorry I wasn't paying attention." I looked up and saw I ran into Shawn Michaels. "It's okay. Are you new here?" "Umm you can say that. I'm getting signed by unfortunately Mr. McMahon." "Really, you don't like him? How about you kick things off tonight by joining D-X?" "Sure." "Meet me later by the ticket window. Well discuss our plane there." "Ok." "Anya HURRY UP!" "COMING! Catch you later." "Bye." I ran over to my dad and on my way I ran into yet another person. This time he was bigger and tanner. "Oh sorry." "It's okay." I looked up and saw Batista. "Here let me take those" he took my bags and led me over to my impatient father. "Thanks for helping my klutz of a daughter." "Mark this is your daughter?" "Yeah, David, this is Anya." "Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too." My dad and I walked into the McMahon office and was greeted by Vince, Shane, and Stephanie. After the signing I went to the ticket window and was greeted by Shawn and Hunter. We formally introduced each other and I told them my plan. "How about when you two are introducing the match between Undertaker and Orton you say something about The Undertaker have a new slut and well come out but Ill tell them on the way out Ill take care of it and not to help me. I go to punch Shawn but you," I said pointing to Hunter, "you will grab my arms and tare off my baggy shirt revealing a D-X tank-top." "Sounds good. They said at the same time and we departed to go our own ways."


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: This is my story. I posted it once before but that was a mess up. I do not own any of the WWE Superstars they are property of themselves and Vince McMahon I wish I did own a few of them. -. I also do not own any rockstars or TV stars in this story. I only own Anya, Carlos, Anya's Aunt and Uncle and any friends of Anya that are not stars. This is only for fun please don't sue. Anything important like translations will be in parenthises. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Well after I returned to the locker-room I changed into my wrestling outfit which was a black sweater and black joggers and my black wrestling boots and went back into to the main part of my Dad's locker-room and warmed up with him. Then we heard "Are you ready?" and ran to the curtain to wait for our cue. We were joined by Mr. McMahon was there just incase they decided to be smartasses. "Ladies and Gentleman and Mr. McMahon, we are only here as special announcers for this match. First the challenger is... The Under-" "Woh, Hunter wait didn't you hear The Undertaker has a manager tonight, I guess she's a real slut." "Oh really?" At that point Mr. McMahon cued his music and on the way out I told them not to help me that I would take care of it. I jumped into the ring and was about to punch Shawn when Hunter grabbed me and Shawn ripped my shirt revealing the D-X tank-top. After that I grabbed Shawn's Mike that was on the floor. "That's right Vince. I'm part of D-X now." Then Shawn grabbed the Mike and said, "If you ain't down I've got two words for ya," he put the Mike in the air as the crowed yelled "SUCK IT!" We then pointed to Mr. McMahon and did a couple of croch-chops. We left the ring as my dad got into it and I went to the side as Orton came out.

(F.F. TO END OF MATCH) After Undertaker got up and Irish Whipped Orton into the rope and kicked him in the neck and then set him up for a Tombstone Piledriver and pinned him for the three count. He then rolled out of the ring and I rolled in as Edge came out and did his thing.

(F.F. To end of match again) Edge had me down for the count but I kicked out and right handed him twice. After that I pulled him towards the rope and got on top of the rope and performed a top-rope clothesline on him. After he got up I did a back flip and on the second one I made sure I hit his soldiers with one leg on each side hitting the pressure-points as I wrapped my ankles around his neck and flipped him over forwards. I pinned him for the count and won. My dad then rolled into the ring with a microphone for me to speck into "Well I bet y'all wonder who the hell I am. I am Anya Calaway, if y'all are still wonder why the Undertaker and I were managing each other tonight I tell ya. I am his oldest daughter and the new add-on for D-X. Later." We both walked out of the ring to backstage as the people just stared in silence. When we got back to the locker room I checked my cell phone and saw I had a new voice mail. "Yo Anya, it's Stacy, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Club Mix it's a teenage club. Call me back." Stacey is a friend I have from school. I called her back. "Hey!" "Hey Stac, You're in LA?" "Yea, I'm visiting my cousin, you wanna go?" "Yea let me ask." I put the phone down and went over to my dad, "Can I go to a teen club with Stacey and her cousin?" "Yea, be at the hotel by one." "Thanks!! I love you!" "Love you too." I gave him a hug and a kiss on the check and went back to the phone. "Count me in. Can you pick me up at the Hilton?" "Yea see ya in a half hour." I hung up and went back to the hotel and showered and got dressed into a red and black corset top and black skinny jeans with black high heals.

I then went to the lobby where she was waiting we arrived at the club and got in. We then met up with Stacey's cousin Melanie, her friends John, Jake, and her other cousin Stanton. Well after we meet each other the guys went off to hangout with their friends and us girls stood with each other when Yummy by Gwen Stefani came on and we started a dance group and danced together when I felt someone's hands on my hips I turned around and saw it was only Stanton and we kept grinding with him until I felt him being yanked away, I turned around and saw a pissed off Batista, well him and my dad are really good friends so I call him uncle David. "Uncle David, what are you doing here?" "Picking you up, it's passed one!" He yelled and dragged me out of the club. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" "I was only dancing with Stanton, he's Stacey's cousin!" "CAR NOW! YOU'RE DAD'S SO PISSED OFF IF HE WOULD OF CAME HE WOULD HAVE CRASHED!" He yelled and all that was running through my head was _Oh shit! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: This is my story. I posted it once before but that was a mess up. I do not own any of the WWE Superstars they are property of themselves and Vince McMahon I wish I did own a few of them. -. I also do not own any rockstars or TV stars in this story. I only own Anya, Carlos, Anya's Aunt and Uncle and any friends of Anya that are not stars. This is only for fun please don't sue. Anything important like translations will be in parenthises. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

We arrived at the hotel with Batista holding my upper arm as we entered so I wouldn't make a run for it. We got to the hotel room and my head was hung low. Batista knocked on the door and dad opened it he looked like he just had a nervous breakdown. "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU? IT'S TWO IN THE FUCKING MORNING! YOU HAD ME WORRIED." "Dad calm down I was at the club with my friends. I lost track of time." "CALM DOWN!? I WAS ABOUT TO CALL THE COPS!" "Well Mark, that ain't all, I found her grinding some random guy." "WHAT?? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF IN RAPPED?" "1) No I'm not. 2) He wasn't some random guy, his name is Stanton and he's Stacey's cousin." "I don't care, you're grounded and for the rest of the time in LA you must have an escort." "WHAT? THAT'S NOT FAIR!" "Well you should have thought about that sooner. Thanks Dave." "No problem." Dave left and I sat on my bed looking at my dad, he looked at me and shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked and I got up and changed into my pajamas and went to bed. I woke up surprisingly early changed into a baggy D-X shirt and black sweat pants and went to the hotel lobby. When I got there I looked around and noticed the hotel had a Denny's in it, but before I could get over there someone grabbed me from behind and I sent my elbow into there stomach. I turned around and saw Stanton there. "Oh sorry." "It's okay I should have known better. Do you wanna hang out?" "Can't. Grounded." "YEA YOU BETTER GET OUTA HERE YOU PUNK!" Stanton looked up and ran; I turned around and saw Batista glaring at me. "Aren't you grounded?" "Yea, I came down here to get food 'cause dad still sleeping and Stanton came up to me." "You should have waited now let's get food." "Ok. Dave can I ask you something?" "Yea." "Why didn't he want us?" "Who your dad, he didn't even know." We walked into Denny's and took our seats and placed our orders. "No my step-dad he just kinda took off after my mom died, and..." I trailed off and started crying. Dave got up and pulled me into a hug. "Carlos isn't even going to know his real mom or dad." "Shhh, it's okay come on eat your food and we'll head back." After we ate we headed back and saw Taker all pissed off. "  
Where were you?" "I was with Dave don't worry." "Actually she was went there by herself, I found her." "Anya, you may be part of D-X but when you're with me you will listen." By this time I got really pissed, "Dave, te aari aito roisto. Ajaa ei aiheuttaa D-KIRJAIN - X-KIRJAIN ardor nyt kuluva , I-KIRJAIN ainoa poissa jotta aterioida!"("Dave, you are a real bastard. Do not bring D-X into this, I only went to eat!") I yelled and stormed off. When I get mad I start speaking Finnish and forget that people don't know how to speak it.

F.F. to last day in LA

I was thinking of all the matches I was in. I won against Cena, Mark Henery, Orton, and Melina. In D-X we won a tag-team match against Orton, Edge, and Lita. I also got closer with my father and Dave. I made friends with Ashlee, John, and Trish. As I was thinking I felt the corner of the bed sink down, "Hey Ann what's on your mind?" "Dad can I go to the HIM concert after the show?" "Fine but take Cena with you." "He doesn't like rock!" "Yea well lie and say it's a rap concert, he's been driving me nuts rapping all the time." I started laughing. "Okay." I ran to John's room and asked him and he said sure.

F.F to backstage at WWE

Tonight I had another match with Melina and I was doing my stretches. By the time I had to go out there I was ready. My song, "My Give A Damn's Busted" by Jo Dee Minsha started playing and I did my thing. (F.F. to end of match) I set her up for the pin but she kicked out and poked my eye, knocked me down and pinned me. She left the ring and went backstage to change. After John won his match and changed we headed to the concert and meet up with my friends. "Hey this ain't a rap show!" "Too bad." We all said at the same time.

After the concert we were walking around it was only me and John. "Nice going idiot we're lost." "I think we're backstage." I looked over and saw Ville Valo talking with Bam and Bam noticed us. "Hey what are you doing back here, take your hoe and leave!" "One, we're lost, Two she ain't a hoe." Bam walked closer and a look of shock came across his face, "Holy shit your John Cena and you're the new girl." "Yup." We said together. I looked at Ville and ran to him and gave him a hug. "Ville, I-KIRJAIN harhaisku te! Kuinka aari te? Ajaa te edes muistaa we?"("Ville, I missed you! How are you? Do you even remember me?") "Jaa-ni lempi , I-KIRJAIN muistaa te. I-KIRJAIN harhaisku te kanssa. Kuinka aari te Anya how's sinun hoivata idin tavoin? Joka on nyt kuluva?"("Yes love, I remember you. I missed you too. How are you Anya, how's your mother? Who is this?") Ville said releasing me. "I'm hienosti , Minun mom kuihtua aiheuttava alku jotta Carlos ja -nsa is ammentaa ja kas noin we're asuen avulla minun is tyskentely avulla WWE. Nyt kuluva on Johannes Cena hyv kaveri -lta minun."("I'm fine, My mom died giving birth to Carlos and his father bailed and now we're living with my dad working with the WWE. This is John Cena a good friend of mine.") "Kurja jotta kuulla ett."(Sorry to hear that.") We then went back to speaking English. "John, this is Ville my god-father, Ville this is John Cena." "Nice to meet you." They said at the same time. All of a sudden I was picked up and spun around. When I looked behind me I saw Linde. "Linde! I missed you!" "I missed you too Anya!" He said kissing my hand. "Well John this is Linde and well for the first 15 years of my life I was raised in Finland right next door to them. Hey do you two wanna meet my dad?" "Sure."


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: This is my story. I posted it once before but that was a mess up. I do not own any of the WWE Superstars they are property of themselves and Vince McMahon I wish I did own a few of them. -. I also do not own any rockstars or TV stars in this story. I only own Anya, Carlos, Anya's Aunt and Uncle and any friends of Anya that are not stars. This is only for fun please don't sue. Anything important like translations will be in parenthises. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

Well the guys stopped bye and meet my dad and Bam ran away 'cause he got intimidated. I packed all my stuff. "Baby girl can I talk to you?" "Yea, daddy?" "Well Sara called and said Carlos got sick and he's in the hospital right now. You want to head home? I'll talk to Vince." "Thanks daddy." I gave him a hug and he kissed my forehead. The next day I was waiting with Sara to see my brother when a doctor came out holding him. "The surgery went fine, you can take him home." I grabbed my brother with tears in my eyes and started humming to him. When we got home I put him to sleep and went to Chicago for a special wrestling night. First it was a bunch promo matches for Summer Slam in a month and a concert so yeah, it was big. When I got there I went straight to Mr. McMahon's office for my match. "Hello, Anya how's your brother?" "He's fine, can I have my match for tonight please?" "Yes and matches, You have a First Blood match with Edge, then you manage D-X with their match and then you got a tag-team match with Mark against MnM to end it." "Okay thanks Vince." I yelled as I left his office. I went to my locker room and got dressed into a red and black stripped shirt with long sleeves that shows the whole stomach, a blue jeans mini skirt with my black wrestling boots, and waited for my first blood match with Edge, after a couple of minutes I went to the Curtin and took my spot. "My Give a Damn's Busted" started playing and after a few seconds I strutted down the ramp and went through the middle rope and did a few poses. After Edge made his way down we started fighting. We were throwing punches here and there. Then I went over to the announcer table and stole a steel chair and bashed his skull with it. He the through me over the top rope and into the steel steps. I quickly recovered and performed Sweet Chin Music right on his jaw and did my back flip routine cracking his skull open. "The winner ANYA CALAWAY!" My music came on as I strutted up the ramp. My shirt was torn a little but not much. "Good job, baby girl." "Thanks daddy." I went back to my locker room and got changed into my D-X gear and headed out. After we did our thing, Duce and Domino came out and they fought, half way through I saw Cherry try and grab Shawn so I decided to go after her, which distracted the Ref and Shawn won the match. Triple H and I slid into the ring and I raised there hands we then walked off and I got changed into a black sleeveless shirt with a skull on it and black pants and black wrestling boots and went to my dad's Locke room. "Hey dad you ready?" "Yeah. We have until the end of this match." "Okay can I use your bathroom?" "Sure." I went into the bathroom to try and clean some of Edge's blood off of my boots and not even a minute later my dad is yelling for me.

Mark's POV

Anya walked into the bathroom and shut the door when a knock came from the door. I opened it and saw Glen(Kane). "Hey bro, I thought you were out cause of injuries?" "Yeah, I came by to see if Vince will give me more time off." "Cool. You have to meet someone. YO GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Glen looked at me weirdly and I just laughed. "DAMN IT I HIT MY HEAD. HOLD ON I CAN'T GET ADAM'S BLOOD OFF MY BOOTS!" "Who the hell-" He was cut off by Anya coming out of the bathroom, "What dad?" "Anya meet your Uncle Glen, Glen meet my daughter Anya."

Anya's POV

I walked out of the bathroom, "What dad?" "Anya meet your Uncle Glen, Glen meet my daughter Anya." Dad said. I looked up and saw Kane looking down at me. "Nice to meet you." I held out my hand but he pulled me into a hug, "You too and we're family so no handshaking." "Okay." "Good luck in your match." He walked away and we headed over to the Curtin and we went out and did our thing and MnM came out and did their's. (I'm too lazy to write a match so sorry.) My dad had just gotten the pinfall and I rolled into the ring and congratulated him. I stood on the second turnbuckle and did my hand sign's when all I hear is "ANYA LOOK OUT!"

I was smacked in the back hard. I feel into the ring and looked over and saw The Spirit Squad teaming up on my dad with chairs and chains and I saw Kurt Angle over my head and started beating me up. He grabbed a chair and whacked it into my head and then kept hitting me with a steel poll. Until I blacked out.

Tazz's POV(A/n: Okay I know Tazz quite announcing and is now on ECW but when I'm using Cole as an announcer I'm using Tazz. I like him more then JBL so he's still in it with Cole.)

"OMG Tazz Kurt just won't stop hitting her with the poll." "Someone's got to stop this Cole!" I know I'm retired but no one was coming to their aid so I through off my head set and jumped into the ring. I polled Kurt off of the girl she rolled on her stomach and coughed blood. Then Kane's music comes on and I help him beat the crap out of the Spirit Squad and call for the EMTs.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: This is my story. I posted it once before but that was a mess up. I do not own any of the WWE Superstars they are property of themselves and Vince McMahon I wish I did own a few of them. -. I also do not own any rockstars or TV stars in this story. I only own Anya, Carlos, Anya's Aunt and Uncle and any friends of Anya that are not stars. This is only for fun please don't sue. Anything important like translations will be in parenthises. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

Mark's POV

Tazz helped us out at the ring and right now I'm on the way to the whole way to the hotel she stayed sleeping. The next morning there was a harsh knock at the door. "Yes?" "WHERE IS SHE?" "Sleeping Mr. Valo. She's fine, I'm her father, and I'll make sure she won't be wrestling for awhile." "I don't care, she shouldn't be in this environment, and I'm concerned." "I know, don't worry." "Fine here give her this letter. I've got to go." "Bye." I can't believe the nerve of that guy. I mean come on... "Daddy? Was that Ville?" "Yeah, he had to go. He left this though." I handed her the envelope and she started getting ready. "What are you doing?" "Gettin' ready." "NO YOURSTILL HURT!" "So..." "Fine."

Anya's POV

After I got ready dad left and I sat on the bed and read the letter Ville left me.

_Armas Anya , _

I-KIRJAIN odottaa te koetella vedonlyj. I-KIRJAIN kanisteri ei arvella ett te aari ajava jokin joten vaarallinen. Mik aina esiinty jotta apulainen joka palvelukseen halutaan jotta olla laulaja kotona liitty yhteen? I-KIRJAIN halu te rethink sinun virkaura herkullinen. Joten I-KIRJAIN odottaa te johtua jotta Suomi avulla we aikana alkulhde aika. Se on sinun is ja sinun pttminen tokko te haluta jotta johtua eli ei. Kummuta haluta ajatella jokseenkin veres virkaura herkullinen ajaksi we. Linde Burton , Sski , Bensiini , ja itse toivoisin olevani sikhtnyt jotta kalma. Haluta hertt ja ajaa ei olla vieras.

Lempi te joten hyvin ,  
Ville, Linde, Midge, Burton, and Gas.

Dear Anya,  
I hope you feel better. I can not believe that you are doing something so dangerous. What ever happened to the girl who wanted to be a singer in a band? I wish you would rethink your career choice. So I hope you would come to Finland with me during the spring time. It is your father's and your decision if you want to come or not. Well please think about a new career choice for me. Linde, Burton, Midge, Gas, and myself were scared to death. Please call and do not be a stranger.

Love you so much,  
Ville, Linde, Midge, Burton, and Gas.)

Enclosed in the envelope was my ticket, passport, and Ville's cell phone. I grabbed my keys and my license and left to the arena. When I got there I went to my Locke room and headed to my dad's and knocked. "Who's there?" "It's me!" I said walking in. "Hey Daddy, can I go to Finland in the spring? Ville said I could stay with him." "I don't know." "Please!" "Okay, fine." I called Ville up and told him the plan. After I hung up I did my stretches and went out to fight Lita. Half-way through I was pushed down from the back and something sharp hit my side. I turned my head to see Angle with a metal bat covered in barbed wire and The Spirit Squad with weapons of their own. They came at me at full force and started attacking me along with Lita. All I can remember is the pain and being driven into the stairs before blacking out.

Glen's POV

Well I was walking to the Curtin to my match when The Spirit Squad and Angle run out so I just brushed it off and waited. I heard someone screaming so I ran out there and saw them drive Anya into the stairs. I pulled them off as Mark ran out we started beating the crap out of them when I picked up my niece and carried her backstage. The Mets took her to the hospital and I ran back out there. "If you ever lay another hand on my daughter I will personally make sure you do not REST IN PIECE!" Mark yelled I ran over to him and told him he nodded his head and we took to the hospital.

Mark's POV

We got to the hospital and waited and waited and waited until about 3 Am and the doctor came out. "She lost a lot of blood and she'll have to take it easy for awhile she's sleeping right now. You can come back in the morning." I looked down trying to hold back tears. "Thanks. Come on Mark." Glen and I walked out of the hospital and I broke down. "Hey, man it's okay, she'll be fine." "I-I- I should have been able to stop it. I couldn't help her. She almost died." "Mark, it's gonna be fine." He pulled me into a hug and we left back at the hotel.

F.F. 5 Days till Summer Slam. Anya's POV

I'm back and feeling great. Dad and I already kicked Kurt and the Spirit Squad's asses!! "Hey Shawn, what's on the agenda today?" "Fight with Shane McMahon." "Sucks to be you, yeah well your coming out there with me." "Damn." We started laughing and then made our entrance doing a few crotch-chops and I did the rock sign. After Shawn kicked Shane's ass and made him kiss Triple H's ass my dad came out with a microphone. "What the hell is this I hear?" "What?" "Your challenging me to a Fire match?" "No..." "According to Mr. McMahon, you are, if it's a fire match you want, you got!" He stormed off looking pissed. We went backstage and I went to the hotel early and my own room. I left a note stating I didn't do it and left.

Mr. McMahon's POV

I falsified Anya sating she wanted a fire match to break up their bond and guess what it worked.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: This is my story. I posted it once before but that was a mess up. I do not own any of the WWE Superstars they are property of themselves and Vince McMahon I wish I did own a few of them. -. I also do not own any rockstars or TV stars in this story. I only own Anya, Carlos, Anya's Aunt and Uncle and any friends of Anya that are not stars. This is only for fun please don't sue. Anything important like translations will be in parenthises. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

Anya's POV

I have to get out! I have to leave get away from it all! I was running out of Dad and mine's Locke room. I accidentally ran into Oscar(Rey). "Oh, so-rry Oscar." I looked up at him. "It's fine." He looked at me, "Hey Mamacita, what's wrong? You can tell me chica." "No! I gotta get outa here. Bye Oscar." I said giving him a hug and running away.

Mark's POV

I was heading back to my Locke room when Rey runs over to me. "Mark, there's something wrong with Anya." That's all he had to say and I ran to my Locke room. When I got there it was empty then I slammed the door and on the door was a note.

_Dear Dad,  
I can't take you not believing me. How could you not, I didn't want that match. In fact I want out of this life style. I'm going to leave. Tell Carlos, Sara, Chasey, and Gracie I love them and I'll miss them. Don't come looking for me, you won't find me. Tell all my friends I'll miss them. I'm off to start a new life. Don't worry about me. Don't try and find me, I'll be safe. I'll miss you Daddy. _

I Love You,  
Anya

I looked at the note in disbelief. I can't believe she left. I dropped onto the couch and begin to cry. "Hey- Holy Shit MARK! What's wrong?" I looked up and saw Glen standing over me. "She's gone." I stated plainly as I handed him the note. I then called everyone and told them. I am never going to see my baby girl again.

Anya's POV

I can't take that life style anymore. All the backstabbing and regretful decisions. I already called Ville and I am now on my way to live with Ville. Now that I got there this is where I'll live for now on. "Hey Ville." "Hey Anya, welcome home."

THE END

(Sequel To Come)


End file.
